Madison and Shulk Wedding
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: It's Madison Catherine Star and Shulk Witwicky Wedding time Madison is 5 months pregnant


Character I Own

Princess Shay Kesalawski

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Princess Onna Diamond

Princess Aviva Bominable

Princess Sofia Sulkin

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Teresa Sarasa

Jessica Koopa

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Blake Wembley

Logan Wembley

The rest is Nintendos.

It was finally time. Today was Madison's and Shulk's wedding. They were

both walking on air and also shaking with nervousness. Shulk was at Mario and Rosalina's home , getting ready for the wedding of the girl of his dreams,

while Madison was at her cousin Peach castle with Amber and Skyler helping her look her absolute best. Tanooki Nick Koopa was helping Shulk with his clothes, Mario

helped with his hair and Yoshi helped him by being his transportation.

As Shulk was getting ready, Mario patted him on the back and asked "Feeling nervous about your big day ?"

"More than ever. I love Madison with all my heart and soul, but how could I not be nervous?" Madison replied.

Mario was chuckling and giving Shulk some advice. "Just relax, Shulk. Don't worry about it. You know Madison loves you as much as you love

her. Just know that you two will happily live the rest of your lives together as husband and wife."

Shulk smiled and hugged Madison father , who would be his best man. "You're right, Mario. All I want is Madison's happiness. I just want to

carry her down the aisle and have the perfect life with her. I feel like I'm in paradise, because she's made everything around me perfect."

Shulk continued putting on his tuxedo and for a carnation, a Daisy . He then hopped on Yoshi who rode off to The Wind Kingdom . His

groomsman Blake rode in the limo with best man Mario and ring bearer Tanooki Nick Koopa.

Back at Peach's castle,Madison was in the castle with Rosalina helping on her makeup, Skyler helping with her hair and Amber Su Yueming to help with her

jewelry.

"Oh Mom, I'm so happy that today is finally the day Shulk and I are wed." Madison stated happily.

Rosalina noticed she was slightly shaking and asked "Are you feeling nervous?"

"Normally I'm calm and cool about stuff, but now I'm nervous beyond all rational thought." Madison replied with an obviously nervous tone.

Amber just stated "Just chill out, girl! All that nervousness will be gone as soon as he looks at the beautiful bride that you make."Madison

smiled and nodded. She then finished up her makeup, hair and jewels as her limo arrived. Her braidsmaids Amber and Rosalina escorted her to

the limo with the maid of honor Skyler and flower girl Peach.

The ceremony was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, over 100 chairs and a long red carpet leading to a great white arc with a

pedestal where their vows are to be exchanged . Shulk had arrived with his groomsmen Blake and Yoshi and Mario at his side. The seats

were full of all their friends.

Isabel Verducci asked his mom "Tell me why we're here again, mother?"

Pauline replied with "Because there's free food after this and besides, I had nothing better to do."

Soon after, a vehicle's arrival was heard. Peach ran in throwing pedals down the carpet and took her seat in the front row. Toadsworth

then gave a signal for the organ player to start. It was Princess Daisy, who only agreed to play.

Onna began playing "Here comes the bride."

The royal Super Leaf garden lit up with the sight of Rosalina coming down with Madison. Shulk was absolutely blown away by the sight of his

amazingly beautiful bride walking down the aisle. She carried her bouquet that Shulk sent for. Rosalina stood by Mario as Madison stood up at the

alter in front of Shulk.

She asked him "How do I look?"

Shulk smiled and answered "Breathtaking. You look more beautiful than you ever have."

Madison smiled and tried holding back her tears. She took Shulk's hands as Toadsworth got the ceremony underway.

"Dear Mushroom Kingdom and Wind Kingdom citizens, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Shulk Witwicky and the

wonderful Madison Catherine Star. Master Shulk, do you take the beautiful Madison Star as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In

sickness and health? Til death do you part?"

Shulk smiled and answered "I do."

Toadsworth turned to Madison and asked "And do you, Madison take Shulk Witwicky as your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or poor? In sickness

and health? Til death til you part?"

Without hesitation, she answered "I absolutely do."

"If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now." Toadsworth stated. And when no one made a sound, he exclaimed "Then by the power vested in me, the entire Mushroom Kingdom and Wind Kingdom , I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tanooki Nick Koopa arrived with the rings, Shulk's was a gold ring with a sparkling emerald as it was his favorite gems. Madison's was golden with a large 30 karat diamond that Shulk had purchased the day before.

Shulk put one hand around Madison's waist and one on the back of her head. Madison put one hand on his right shoulder and the other around his

head.

Shulk then dipped Madison and gave her the biggest kiss he had ever given her. She held him tightly and squeezed his shoulders as her leg

curled up and her heart began to race.

The garden was filled with the cheers and "Awwwws" of the spectators.

Shulk then picked up Madison's bridal-style and gave her another meaningful kiss as he walked down the aisle with her in his arms.

"This is the happiest day of my life. I'm finally Madison's wife. I finally found and married my true love like a star warrior should. This is all my happiest dreams come true. Meeting the perfect guy, starting a life together and finally being married. And that guy was Shulk."

"I have everything I need in my life. and the perfect wife to spend the rest of my life with.

I could kiss her sweet, tender, full lips all day every day."

Inside Princess Amber Su Yueming castle the after wedding ceremony was underway. There was music, dancing, food

and happy faces everywhere you looked. Madison and Shulk were dancing together. All eyes were on them as they were holding each other as

closely and tightly as possible. His hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. After the song was over, Shulk gave Madison a big romantic kiss

kiss and told her "I love you so very much Madison. My dear beautiful, lovely and sweet Star."

Madison smiled, blushed deeply and replied "I love you so very much too Shulk. My handsome, strong, brave, heroic red knight." He stroked

Rosalina watched them, crying tears of joy. She stated "Awwww, they're just so perfect and adorable together."

After their dancing, Shulk and Madison walked over to the royal guards of Wind Kingdom. bidding adieu to all their friends.

Skyler was hugging Madison goodbye and Shulk was talking with Mario." Take good of my daughter." Mario told Shulk.


End file.
